Ark 3 Episode 13 Making a truce.
Pain is only temporary "AHHHHHH!!!!" He hit the switch again frying my body... luckily the idiot didn't know of my Automailed arms... they abosrbed most of the damage... but I don't know for how much longer I can keep this up. " Are you about ready to die yet? I hope not yet Keyome for that would be sad.... im not done playing with you yet.." I spat on the ground, the red liquid smacking right into the surface as i weezed for air laughing. " Haha... no... not yet... pains's only temporary... " I wasnt going to give him the sick satisfaction."Drankin..."Thomas said sitting on the control module sipping his tea he smirked a devilish smirk at me as I hung on the torture device. A massive man with fire orange hair and a Tank top appeared in the room. It was insane... I could see the Chi pour from his body and he wasn't even flexing it. Scary part is... I didn't need Okami's eyes to it. "I want you to beat him.. but don't kill him. Just semi kill him." I eyed the male through my blades of hair over my face. Drankin eyed me... I eyed him back. "No..." he said turning his back on me and Thomas. " my beef isnt with him Flint. You can have your fun I wont particapate." Drankin made his way out of the room simply leaving Thomas to respond with a nonchalant shrug. " suit your self. Venetrix my dear come in here. " Venetrix stepped into the room her long legs fully exposed... she was shapely a beautiful woman and a God in her own right. "You'd been betters off if Drankin did the torturing... " I barked out at the male with a smooth tone... yet my anger was evident. " Kill me... if your going too.. I wont give you the satisfaction of notifying you that you have broken me. My will to fight... is stronger than you'll ever know. " Thomas smiled pushing his glasses to his face as he eyed me.. I spat at his feet. "Don't kill him yet.." he said leaving the room. I grimanced in pain.. getting ready for whatever sinical ideas she had in mind. A Womans Scorn... "How old are you Tasanagi." My head dropped. "I'm 20 years old.." I said through shaking lips. She smiled tapping her chin with her index finger. "Ahh.. so young so young. " she walked to the other side of the room picking up a large blade that was similar to machete of some sort. " I remember when I was 20... only 13 years ago that was. I was smarter than you though... I didn't fuck with my elders money." I shook my head, my vision so blurred.. I feel like I'm going to puke. ".. what do you want from me.." she smiled and shook her head. " Your life... we just want your life. And then all those billions the Kagemaru has stashed off... mmm... all that money. Just thinking of it gets me all." she began to rub herself in a seductive way before she turned to me. " lets begin.. shall we? " She pulled the blade back and began to ram and smash it against my body over and over again... raking and gashing.. gutting and imapling me... but no where fatal. She wanted me alive. " Ohhhhh your a tough one! Mmm... Yeah! that just... turns, me on!" .... the beatings... went on... and on.... " Oh Keyome... Dont die on me now Keyomeeeeeee Hahahahahaahahahahaah!" Genocide... After the slicing... and the impaling. It seemed endless almost. She racked the blade into my chest letting it brake through my chest completely before she ripped it out. My mouth was leaking the crimson liquid from my lips as I hung in the device. "Christ Venetrix... I said not to kill him" Thomas said coming in eatting a bucket of popcorn. "Here's your cigarettes I gotchu from the store" he said laying the tobacco products on the control module. I puked blood my vision going blurry. "Keyome. " Thomas said chomping on the popcorn. "What if I told you. I've been alive for over 200 years? " he said whipping his chin. He was wearing a black trench coat with no shirt under it. Black jeans and tailored shoes. " I've been around due to the First generation of Nanomachine technology. Do you know what that is? Well its more of a world wide thing to be honest now. The strain within my body is consistantly producing Nanomachines. Feeding my body an ever lasting cure thats constantly healing myself. Referbshing my body on such a powerful scale... that not only I look as young as you.... but I can't.... die. Tanaban was indeed a powerful man. But I am stronger than him. He was foolish... seeing as you fucked up me and his deal. I've had to compromise." I blinked... my head ringing I could barely hear him. " were going to kill you, Donnie Yun, that foolish Tetsu Ryoji. Because oddly enough you guys have some unknown attributes about yourselves. Which may become quite the nusisnce if not handled accordingly. " he began to pace around. " once you, Ryoji, and Yun are dead. I'll take all of the money that you have to use fir my take over of New America. But... I'm going behind just some stupid world domination plan." The hell is this Guy talking about... " you see humans. Are annoying. And they have free will... have you noticed the high number of cybernetics have popped up within the city? Have you!? " he was smiling extremely hard... " I'm going... to commit. A genocide.... against the human race. Ill kill them all... and me and my immortal goddess Venetrix. Will repopulate this world... Cyborgs as our slaves... and all Humans perfect... a powerful NEW race. That will be mine.... to control. But.... I have to take things 1...step.... at a time. So step one.. like I said before, kill you all,gain your wealth, release the Cyborgs... open district 4. And then things simply fall into.place after that. "He began to kiss the woman passionately in my face again. "Your sick Thomas... your sick..." Thomas broke the kiss smiling. " Maybe... but I'm not weak. Lock him in with the other prisoners. " Unlock yourself.. I was tossed into my cell again. My broken body hitting the ground with a hard thud as I fell to the dirt. I was bleeding out horribly. My body slashed and gashed in everywhere she could fine. The other inmates in the cell all circled around me simply staring... they had large eyes... sharp teeth... and massive in size as if they weren't human anymore. Maybe they weren't. " ...Satsui no Hadou" the voice boomed yet it was calm toned. " you are trained in the ways of Chi. I can smell it on you... you are like me." I turned to see who spoke to me. Drankin. "You are... of the Darker side of the coin like me. Yet you do not know the power you posses. You do not use it the right way. These cages should not hold you within this place. You need to unlock... yourself. " he said to me his Dark eyes boring out at me. "You... only limit yourself. Do not use the Satsui no Hadou like a Chikara no Hadou user.... unlock yourself. Use your hate.. use your rage. And break free of this place. So we may fight..." Drankin walked off... I could see his Aura pour from his being... and hovering over him.. was something that resembled something of a Demonic boar... "I coughed and rolled onto my stomach crawling into a corner and closing my eyes... Making a Truce... Within my mind there he was. The proud demon and fuel to my Satsui no Hadou. "Keyome, you are here again." I frowned atcthe beast. "Okami... give me your strength so I.may break free.." Okami growled and then barked at me. " YOU DARE COMMAND ME!? "The powerfull wind exploded out from his standing spot whipping my clothing in the wind. I frowned keeping my composure. "If I am caged here... so are you. Lets put our difernce aside. Just this once " Okami went silent and sighed." I do not trust you Demon, nor do you trust me. But my body we both share. If you want to return from which you came one day... then you must cooperate with me." I stood... tilting my head up high as i waited for his response. "Release me... and I'll give you what you seek. " Said Okami.. his canie eyes boaring out at me as he told me what he wanted. I was hesitate but for some reason... i knew i could trust him. nodded pressing my fingers to the chains as they dispersed. The beast stood... his snow white fur twitching as he went to his full hieght. and took shape of a man with wolf ears and a pair of demonic wings. "You are powerful Keyome... the only one so far able to hold me in binds with will alone. I will give you... my power." His body dispersed and became one with my own. Make your peace... Opening my eyes they shinned a bright red as I sat in the corner. All of the 'humans' who were so afflicted by there feral forms were hissing me. All clustered in a corner... my body was still badly beaten yet I was able to stand. ".... 400 prison inmates in here... all corrupt...sick and monsterous in there own form. All 10 of the inmates rushed me. I took them out with hard kicks spinning all around in a circle as I delivered the kicks. I walked to the cage door channeling my Chi into my arms and pulling the cage open the electronic current shooting from the door immediately tried to shock me but I pulled through the pain untilled I stressed it out completely. I pulled myself out of the cell. My body was growing in strength... so much corruption... it was fuling me growing stronger... my eyes burning a demonic red I turned to see the gaurds rushing down with there weapons. The wings on my back sprouted... I got into a Traditional Karate stance and with a power so explosive I thrusted my right fist forward and a massive wave of energy exploded from.my arm knocking the men back all 20 of them flinging them into the wall on the opposite side of the prison section. There bodies folded and smashed into wall in a disturbing and violent way. Thomas walked out he still had that stupid smile on his face. "Well then.. oh Venetrix?? " "WAY AHEAD OF YOU! " she shouted landing infront of me from above slamming her fist in to my jaw with a hit so powerful with her right, with. Such a powerful force it casued a sonic boom to stript through the prison. Her fist sat in my jaw." W-what... how are you standing! " She Said in shock. I turned to her... her fist still sitting in my jaw. "... you are weak..." and within an instant I began to slam my fist back and forth left, right, left,right,left, right 20 times within 4 seconds. After hit 20 I uppercutted her through the ceiling. Thomas said nothing still smiling at me. I eyed him "... ill kill you. Cherish your last moments. " I took off with a force so powerful exploding right through the ceiling and into the night sky. Thomas smirked scratching his head as Venetrix fell back down from the ceiling. "Interesting... I didn't see that coming.." Category:ARK 3 Category:Keyome Tasanagi Category:Torture